Life Is Ruff, Get a Lab
by Manavie
Summary: Sequel to TraSan's Puppy Dog Look. All dogs are pets but Labs are family!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Bobby belong to Mr. Kripke and the puppy belongs to Trasan :-) The title and summary were found at __www (dot) 8pawsup (dot) com __I own the errors though!_

_Special thanks to Trasan who kindly gave me permission to play with her puppy. (I'll promise to return him back!) Thank you Muffy for beta reading and adding the missing commas ;-) _

**Life Is Ruff (Get a Lab)**

_The great pleasure of a dog is that you may make a fool of yourself with him and not only will he not scold you, but he will make a fool of himself also. - Samuel Butler_

_..........................  
_

Sam woke up feeling something wet on his face, he pressed his face into the pillow. "Cut it off," his voice came out muffled. Sam didn't want to entertain his big brother's ideas on waking him up. Sam gave a content sigh as he settled in and let him doze off again. His luck ran out as he felt a lick across his cheek….a lick… Sam leaped out of the bed, shocked. As he sat up, he knocked off something from the bed. Whatever he knocked off had grunted and let out a whimper.

Sam turned his wide eyes towards the general direction of the whimpering. Sam was greeted by a sorrowful look of a black lab. Sam heaved a relived sigh and dropped back onto the bed. It was the puppy that Dean thought was him and brought the dog along with him to the motel.

The lab nudged on him again; setting his front paws on the bed, he nuzzled Sam's neck after giving him another lick on the cheek. Rolling his eyes, Sam sat up. He looked for Dean who was still fast asleep across the room. _'Painkillers have knocked him out good… At least he won't think I've turned to a puppy anytime soon again.'_

There was a huff again and the pup nudged him.

"What?"

The lab tilted his head and thumped his tail madly.

"Brrruf!" The puppy bounded towards the door and scratched at it.

"Ok…All right….Just don't make any more noise. You'll wake up Dean," Sam warned him, walking towards the door. The lab gave a low grunt as if he was agreeing. Sam opened the door for the energetic dog to run out.

Sam watched the black blur running around outside the motel room. He rubbed his eyes. They had to return the dog to a pound. He made a mental note to ask directions at the coffee shop. Sam left the door open and went to the bathroom.

The pup wasn't back when he came out of the bathroom. Sam was ready to go out and get the coffee. He whistled and the lab raised his head to look at him from the fresh hole he'd dug. Sam winced, hoping that the motel owner wouldn't see the hole during their stay. After the dog was inside, Sam left a note for Dean and went get coffee and donuts.

……………………………..

Sam returned to the motel with the food after getting the directions to the local pound. Dean was bending down on his bed, giving the puppy belly rubs. Dean and the dog looked up as he walked inside the motel room. The lab sniffed heartily, taking in the smell of the donuts.

"He's donut junkie," Dean warned as the dog leaped to his feet and came to Sam, wagging his tail. Sam handed over the coffee and donuts to Dean who happily accepted them.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked, giving some crumbs to the puppy.

"Just peachy…Did you find a pound?"

"Yeah... Got the directions. Do you have my phone?"

"Oh!"

"What?"

The puppy slowly made his way to Dean's bed and snuggled into the blankets.

"Well…" Dean patted the dog under the covers. "He sort of ruined it."

"How? You gave him it as a chew toy?" Sam asked, incredulous.

"No! When you were not inside the Impala as you were suppose to be, I called you. "Dean said making a face. "Then he sorta scratched it out of your jacket." Dean shrugged.

"So, it's ruined huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

Sam rubbed his forehead. "Ok, we'll take him to the pound first."

Dean nodded. "Kay, let me get dressed." Dean scratched the dog behind his ears before going to the bathroom.

As Dean went inside, lab lifted his head from the bed, giving Sam a sad and remorseful look.

"You are not gonna get out of it easily!" Sam said to the puppy. The lab raised his eye brows and gave him a smug look as if Sam would dare to make a move on him about the destroyed hand phone.

Sam rolled his eyes and plugged the laptop in to charge the battery. The lab huffed at him and settled back, gazing at him lazily from his cozy bed.

……………………………………….

As soon as Dean had switched on the phone he had received a number of voice messages. Two of them were from Sam, angrily demanding where Dean was.

Dean winced, listening to the other messages. His big brother handed the phone to him and, without a word, left the room. Dean closed the door distractedly and didn't see the dog following him. The lab huffed angrily.

Sam replayed the voice messages as he walked outside. There were three from Bobby who sounded worried, then pissed and later tired, saying that he may have found a way to reverse the spell and get Sam back, but he wasn't positive about it.

Sam snorted, knowing that Dean would be getting a one heck of hard time from Bobby once he found out that the dog wasn't Sam.

Sam hid a smile as he watched Dean's face, who was already inside the Impala looking miserable.

Sam opened the door to get into the car. The puppy tagged along. As he opened the door, the canine beat him into the passenger seat.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed as the pup gave him a toothy smile.

"You are going to backseat, buddy," Sam said sternly, pushing him towards the back seat. Dean's leather jacket was laid on the back seat and it was a mess. To be more accurate the whole backseat was a mess.

"You'll need to clean the car," Sam commented dryly as he handed over the phone to Dean.

Dean glared at him. "Next time you wait until I get back to wander off."

Sam grinned at him. "Well, try and not to think that every dog who's inside the Impala happens to be me turned into a canine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And if it really happens, huh?"

Sam shrugged. "I'll find a way to convince you that it's really me, not some random dog."

Dean gave him a disbelieving look and started the Impala.

……………………………

_TBC_

_A/N : After reading Trasan's lovely story, _'Puppy dog look'_ I was a bit sad that they had to give up the lab… then I talked (whined ) about it to Muffy and Anne . Muffy asked Trasan if I could write a sequel and I got permission . So here I am :D _

_I struggled with it a bit because even it was meant to be small piece of fic, I get stuck at odd places! Chapter 2 should be up tomorrow._

_I hope you'll like the story Trasan :D *hugs*_

_Thanks for everyone who read and reviews are made of LOVE and Lab puppies :-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dogs are not our whole lives, but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras_

**Chapter 2**

Sam sighed as Dean stopped the Impala in the parking lot. His brother was not very happy about the turn of the events. Bobby had chewed him new one after Dean had called the older hunter. Sam pretty much heard the rumble of Bobby's voice across the seat. Dean grunted an apology and switched the phone off, carelessly throwing it to the dashboard. Dean had sulked throughout the rest of the journey to the pound. Even the lab's nudging and licking had not improved his mood. Sam wisely chose to keep silent and wait until he was in a better mood.

Dean climbed out of the Impala and opened the back door for the lab to come down. The dog sniffed around and started whining.

"What?" Dean groused, tugging the lab outside. But the dog stood his ground refusing to budge.

"Dude, move will you!" Dean grunted, trying to lift the puppy. Despite all Dean's effort, he was not able to moved the lab. Sam hovered over Dean's shoulder worriedly. The puppy didn't have a collar, so forcing him out was not exactly an easy task.

"Hello?" a gruff voice called out from behind. Sam looked back, there was a short man looking at them with a grimace.

"We brought a dog," he said giving, a small smile. "We think it's lost."

"Hmm… " The guy grunted and tried to peer in to get a look at the dog inside.

"I can't get him out!" Dean said with a sigh. "We'll need a collar and a leash," he added to Sam, giving a cautious look at the other man.

"I'm George, owner of the pound. Can I help you?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded, pointing the Impala. "He doesn't have a collar, we need some help on getting him out"

"I see, what breed?" George asked, looking interested.

"It's a black Lab"

Dean stepped aside so that George was finally able to peek inside.

The canine gave growl, backing away from the door until he was huddled on the opposite side of the seat. His growls continued as George made his way slowly towards the Impala. Dean narrowed his eyes, looking at the man.

George froze as he saw the distraught lab clearly.

"Well, I'll be damned. This is Mrs. Granger's mutt," the man grunted taking couple of steps back. The dog continued his growls from the car.

George turned towards Sam.

"How did you even manage to get him inside?"

Sam looked at Dean who was frowning at the man. Dean closed the Impala's door effectively cutting of the growls of the dog.

"He's pretty tame. Maybe it's a different dog," Dean suggested, leaning on the Impala.

George shook his head.

"I know the damn thing all right. It nearly took off my hand when we were trying to bring it here. Mrs. Granger was giving it away to the pound and that was when it slipped out of the collar, nearly taking my hand," George growled. "I ain't taking that dog inside without a leash. Not gonna happen at all"

Dean sighed. "Just give us the address of the lady. We'll return the dog to her."

"Yeah, you do that." George nodded and hurried back.

Dean looked at Sam and shrugged. Sam walked over to the Impala and leaned on it next to Dean.

"Well looks like we are in for another ride," Sam said, biting down a grin.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Sam"

"I was just pointing it out." Sam grinned at him. Dean grumbled in a low voice about the sounded something like "stupid little brothers and puppy dogs."

…………………………………

The puppy was back to his normal happy self as soon as they left the pound. The lab started annoying Dean by licking the windows and huffing hot breath on them from the back seat. Dean scowled at the dog couple of times but he didn't make any comment.

Sam fought to keep a straight face through the journey. His amusement was short lived as the puppy nudged Sam couple of times, trying his best to get into the passenger seat. Sam pushed him back to the backseat, trying not to let the over excited puppy to climb all over him.

After a fifteen minute ride, they were able to find Mrs. Granger's home. The lab must have caught the scent of something because he started to bark madly and dance around the car, almost hopping to the front.

Dean turned off the engine and smirked at the dog.

"Well, least we won't need a leash will we?"

"Bruff" The lab agreed.

Dean scratched the dog behind the ears and got out of the Impala. He opened the door for the dog to leap out. The lab darted towards the gate immediately. He pawed at the gate and barked at them, asking them to open it. When Sam closed the door, the gate was opened and a woman came outside.

The lab leaped onto her, barking madly, almost knocking her over. She laughed and patted the bouncing dog. Once the puppy was satisfied with the woman's petting, he bounced back towards Dean.

"I see you found our big boy." The woman smiled at them.

"Yeah," Dean smiled, moving his hands, trying to avoid the lab licking his fingers. "We went to the pound but the guy over there to refuse to take him in. He gave us the address here."

"Oh yes, he almost bit off poor George's hand when he tried to take him to the van. That's how he escaped."

"We found him the evening. Sorry we weren't able to return him sooner," Sam said, patting the dog who was batting his head on his hand.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I'm glad that he's back. Come inside, Mrs. Granger would be happy to meet you." The woman smiled and opened the gate wider, inviting them inside. The lab raced inside to the house with the boys following him.

…………………………………………………..

They were ushered into the living room by Mrs. Stevens , who was the maid. She motioned them to the couch and went inside to tell Mrs. Granger that they had arrived. The lab left them to wander around the living room first and then following the maid.

Sam looked around the house. It felt like a home inside and he sighed, wishing that they had some place like this to go to. They had Bobby's house, which was the closest thing they had for a home. Sam heaved a sigh, hoping that Bobby would cool down soon, so that they could perhaps drop by at the older hunter's house.

His thoughts were broken as he heard the powerful loud barks of the lab from inside the house. It continued awhile with joyful barks for the happy reunion. They heard footsteps across the hallway, approaching them.

Sam and Dean stood up as they heard the footsteps closer. Mrs. Stevens guided a woman about seventy years old into the living room. The lab was obediently following them, close by, but calm.

The lady smiled at them warmly, motioning then to sit down. After Mrs. Granger sat down, the boys sank down to the arm chairs. The lab sat on the ground near to Mrs. Granger's chair and gave a small bark.

"Penny here told me that you have returned Sam. Thank you very much," Mrs. Granger said, patting the canine who gave a loving lick in return.

"Sam?" both Dean and Sam asked in unison. Dean voice held amusement while Sam sounded somewhat aghast.

The lady beamed. "Yes , this bundle of joy is my husband's Sammy."

…………………………………

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and Bobby belong to Mr. Kripke and the puppy belongs to Trasan :-) The title and summary were found at__www (dot) 8pawsup (dot) com__I own the errors though!_

_Special thanks to Trasan who kindly gave me permission to play with her puppy. (I'll promise to return him!) Thank you Muffy for beta reading _

* * *

_Dogs are miracles with paws._

**Life Is Ruff (Get a Lab) - ****Chapter 3**

Dean pretty much laughed out loud, and Sam welcomed it even though he was the one who was being laughed at. It had been a while since he had heard Dean laugh freely.

Mrs. Granger however frowned at them. Dean stifled his chuckles and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, we weren't properly introduced." Dean smiled apologetically. "I'm Dean… this is my little brother, Sammy."

The lab lifted his head up and gave a cheerful bark.

"It's Sam," Sam said, giving the woman a smile and then glared at Dean, who chuckled heartily.

"I see … Sam seem to be pretty attached to you two. How did you find him?"

"He was in our car. We don't know how he really got in… We came back from a store and he was there inside the car," Dean said, nodding at the lab. "When we found him, it was quite late. So we took him back to our motel. We would have brought him here sooner,"

Mrs. Granger patted Sam's head. "It's quite all right. I'm glad that you found him. I was very worried when he escaped from the leash and ran away,"

"Are you planning to give away the dog?" Sam asked, curiosity getting best of him.

"After my husband passed away, my daughter asked me to come and live with her. Her house is not really suitable for an energetic lab puppy ,which is the reason why I was giving him away to the pound in first place. Hopefully they'll manage to find a good place for him," she said, eyes clouded with grief. "I wouldn't dream of parting with Sam… but it's for the best. He can't stay in a place where there isn't enough space. Besides, there'll be a good chance of him going to a good family."

"He'll find a good family. He's a good dog," Dean said with a reassuring tone. Sam frowned slightly, wondering whether Dean was attached to _Sam _the puppy.

After having tea with Mrs. Granger, and sharing few stories about Sam, the puppy, the boys were ready to head back. The lab whined and barked at them when they headed back to the car as if he didn't approve of them leaving. He even at tugged Dean's jeans, trying to stop him from going out of the house.

It was hard for both of them to leave the puppy behind. Listening to his painful howls had been even harder. Dean had looked back several times on their way to the Impala. Sam followed his big brother silently, knowing that speaking to him right then might not be the best idea. It was clear that Dean was more attached to the dog than he wanted to admit.

The ride back to the motel had been quiet. It didn't take long for Sam to realize that he was also missing the pup. It wasn't like they had a puppy to accompany them every day, and _Sam _the puppy had won both of them in his very short visit.

* * *

Once they got to the motel, Sam was sure that Dean would have packed up to go. But rather surprisingly, his brother chose to stay, saying that they should have some R&R. Sam didn't comment about it and grabbed their clothes for the laundry while Dean drove out with the Impala to service the car.

Dean didn't return to the motel until noon. He had called Sam and asked him to join him at the diner for lunch. Dean was in a sullen mood and Sam had tried to talk with him, but apart from occasional grunts Sam was not very successful in stopping Dean's moping. Once they got back to the motel, Dean simply fell on the bed and went to sleep.

Sam did some research, checked the papers for any supernatural sightings and cleaned the guns. By evening he was out of ideas on how to distract himself and Dean. It's quite obvious now. They _both_ missed the pup.

Sam absentmindedly traced a pentagram on the table. The very few encounters they had with dogs were thanks to Pastor Jim and Bobby.

'_Bobby!' _Sam's finger stopped halfway through drawing the pentagram. He shook his head, aghast. How could he forget all about Bobby? The older hunter loved puppies. They couldn't adopt the pup, but they could give him to Bobby as a gift, and then he wouldn't be really cut off from their lives. Bobby's junkyard has enough space for an overexcited lab puppy and Bobby always made sure that the dogs were taken care of whenever he was out of the house.

It was a perfect plan. They could buy the lab from Mrs. Granger. He and Dean had stashed some money for immediate use, so they could use it to buy the puppy. After writing a note to Dean saying he was going out, Sam hurried off to the Impala. He was only hoping that Mrs. Granger hadn't already given the puppy to the pound.

* * *

Dean woke up feeling quite disoriented and he knew he was woken up…by a wet _tongue! _Dean leaped out of the bed, surprised, _almost_ shrieking. But judging by his brother's laugh, he decided he had shrieked after all.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes wearily, only to be greeted by a loud bark. Dean winced as something slammed into him. Once his initial shock was over, Dean realized that he was being furiously licked by a dog… or more by Sam the mutt.

"Sam!" Dean hissed in warning and was answered with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Dean groaned. "Dude, I swear, don't frigging look at me like a kicked puppy!" Sam—the _puppy—_barked at him and nudged his head against Dean's knee.

"Sam, what the hell is this dog doing here?" Dean asked, shoving the puppy away gently.

Sam shrugged. "I thought that since he deserved a good home, Bobby could give him a one. I asked Bobby and he's okay to have him at his place,"

"How did you manage to buy him?" Dean asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion. It's wasn't like you could buy a puppy with a fake credit card. Besides, knowing Sam, his kid brother wouldn't do something like that to an old woman.

Sam shifted nervously. Dean raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I…um… may have used some money from our stash."

Dean rubbed his forehead. "You are telling me, you spent…?" he gave Sam a pointed look.

"Two-hundred dollars," Sam muttered, flushing slightly.

Dean nodded absentmindedly. "You spent $200 on that mutt so we could gift him to Bobby?"

Sam shrugged again, looking sheepish. "Well at the time it, seemed like a good plan."

Dean shook his head. He wasn't exactly sure what he was actually irritated at. Whether at Sam or whether at the fact that Sam had sensed he was missing the puppy more than he was letting on. Sam had made a choice and bought the dog, so they couldn't just return him.

"Look, I asked from Bobby and he was pretty happy to have him. Wouldn't it be much better if we know that the puppy got a decent home instead of not knowing what happened to him?"

'_Darn! He had figured out!' _Dean cursed inwardly. Then again, who was he kidding? He should be worried if Sam didn't pick up what is going on with him. As much as he tried to shield and hide himself, Sam knows which button to press and get it out of him. Dean let out a deep sigh.

"Okay, man…. If Bobby's all right..."

"Bobby's all right," Sam interrupted hastily. Dean nodded. "Then it should be all right with us."

"You sure?" Sam asked, his eyes searching Dean's face.

Dean sighed again. The whole incident was a surprise, but hell, he was happy to see the lab. He was happy that they would have the chance to see the dog more often.

"Yeah, I'm sure," and he was greeted with a dimpled smile.

"Thanks man….," Sam said, reaching out and patting him on the shoulder. "I'm going to get a shower. You take care of the big guy here." Sam grabbed some fresh clothes out of his duffel and walked into the bathroom.

Dean patted the dog and scratched him behind the ears. "So you're stuck with us again, huh?" Dean chuckled as the pup licked him. "Well you are a handful. I hope Bobby will like you." The pup huffed at him.

Dean reached to his phone on the bedside drawer. He speed-dialed Bobby and continued to pat the puppy until Bobby picked up the phone.

"So, you two decided to _gift_ me a dog?" Bobby's gruff voice greeted him. Dean grinned.

"It's totally Sam's idea… not mine. But, Bobby, is it all right? I mean I'm sure Sam asked before he got the lab but..." Dean rambled.

"Sam wouldn't have bought the dog, otherwise would he?"

"Yeah…. Yeah ,true… I just wanna know. We'll be heading out of here tomorrow."

"About damn time you made it back here! And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the mutt."

"You're welcome, Bobby." Dean smiled, releasing a sigh.

"_But _this doesn't mean I'm still not pissed at the stunt you pulled… Get here soon and safely." With that Bobby hung up.

'_Damn' _Dean thought absentmindedly. Bobby was still holding a grudge about the whole 'Sam-got-turned-into-a-puppy' deal. Dean rubbed his forehead. _'Tomorrow going to be a long day.'_ He sighed thinking bitterly.

* * *

Sam was pleased that Dean had accepted the lab without much of fight. He had been a little worried that Dean might not support the whole idea of giving the puppy to Bobby despite the fact that he liked the dog. Sam smiled contently.

When he came out of the shower Dean was watching the TV with the lab pressed onto his side on the bed. Dean looked over at Sam as he came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sam…" Dean was rudely cut off by a bark from the mutt. Sam scowled at the dog while Dean let out a laugh.

"Looks like we have to change the name of that dog," Sam said frowning slightly.

Dean snickered. "About time, too. I don't want to have two Sams around me. Having one is handful!"

Sam glared at his big brother. "Whatever!" he said in a petulant voice.

"Is that all you can come up with me? Anyway, it has to be changed. When someone says _Sam,_ how are we going to find out which one of you he's referring to? You or the dog?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not that there's much difference… but still!"

Sam deepened his scowl. "How about Bo?"

"Bo?"

"Yeah…." Sam said a bit hesitatingly. "Bo!"

"Do you like the sound of that boy?" Dean asked the lab and he huffed as an answer. "I don't think he likes it ,Sam!" Dean said, Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't care whether he likes it or not. He'll be Bo from today onwards," Sam said in a firm voice and Dean chuckled.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we'll just refer him as _Sam the mutt_."

"His name is Bo, Dean" Sam said, switching the laptop on. He so needed some distraction from his brother.

"May be we should find him a name that rhymes with Sam"

"Shut up, Dean!"

"You know may be Sam is not that bad after all… I mean you two are almost alike!"

"…"

"I'm quite sure he doesn't like the sound of _Bo._ Do you, boy?"

"Wuff!" the puppy said.

"See, he doesn't seem to like it. We can't surely have a name he doesn't like … Sam?"

"Woof?"

"Not you… I'm taking to your human self."

"…."

"Sam?"

"Woof!"

……………………………The End………………………..

_Thanks a lot for reading :-) _


End file.
